Sabor a Miel
by Pau-Milk
Summary: One Shot. Goten por fin rompe la barrera que hay entre él y Bra. Tras una confesión de amor, juntos descubren que algo tiene sabor a miel. ¿Qué será?


**Hola a todos los lectores. Espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Aquí les traigo mi primer intento de Goten & Bra. En los últimos días me he sentido muy atraída por ellos dos. **

* * *

**Dedicado con mucho amor a dos fieles lectoras de mis fics.**

 **Videl Idalia Cruz.**

 **Carmen Lorenzo.**

* * *

 **Sabor a Miel.**

* * *

Ya iba a caer la noche, lo que significaba que dentro de unas pocas horas, la mansión Brief estaría llena de personas. Para celebrar la fiesta anual, junto a todos sus viejos amigos. Los indicaba que Son Goten iba a estar presente. La pesadilla de Bra.

Recostada en su inmensa cama, observaba el techo con melancolía, preguntándose, desde cuándo Goten era su cruz y su maldición. Se enamoró de él, aún sabiendo que no tenía esperanza alguna. Él era de más edad que ella, todo un hombre con un buen empleo, le faltaba muy poco para ser un gran profesional, y demasiado guapo. Y lo qué de verdad le atravesaba su alma... tenía novia, una regalada que no merecía nada de él, nada.

Se levantó poco a poco, y se observó en el espejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando por él? Se preguntó, como respuestas, encogió sus hombros. Maldición, pronunció. Apretó sus dientes con impotencia, necesitaba olvidarse de él.

—¿Bra, estás ahí?—preguntó su madre, al tocar la puerta.

—Sí, mamá. Aquí estoy, ¿Pasa algo?

—Abre por favor.

Al escuchar aquella petición, dudó un momento su respuestas. Odiaba ser vista en mal estado.

—Es que ya voy a bañarme—Mintió.

—Pero soy tu madre—dijo sonriendo.

—Lo sé. Pero sabes cómo soy.

—Está bien, sólo era para decirte que en media hora tenemos que recibir los invitados.

—Estaré allí en 20 minutos.

* * *

Suspiró con resignación, esta vez no puede escapar de su presencia, sólo le quedaba evitar tenerlo cerca. Pero iba a soportar verlo junto a ella. Y peor aún sentir sus ojos negros sobre ella. Una especie de burla. ¿Porqué la observaba? Tal vez por qué ya hacía un año medio que no le hablaba. ¿Para qué iba hacerlo? Para que la bruja de su prometida apareciera en escena e inmediatamente marcara territorio con alguna caricia. Pues no. Evitar aquello era lo mejor. Y no iba a romper su promesa, no le iba a hablar. Continúo su baño de lo más normal, y una vez concluido, se visitó. Era experta en moda. Siempre bella, pues así lo hizo.

* * *

En aquella misma Ciudad, en su pequeño departamento, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, revolvía cada rincón de su armario. Necesitaba estar elegante aquella noche, tal vez Bra lo iba a saludar, incluso había comprado en la mañana un costoso perfume. por séptima ocasión se sentó en su cama a pensar. Ya llevaba 3 meses que había roto su compromiso con Pares, estaba seguro de que no la amaba, pues claro, la amó, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Entonces, desde aquél tiempo, deseaba hablar con Bra, pero era evidente que ella no quería hablar con él. Le corría con el diablo a la misma Cruz.

* * *

Sonrió al recordar sus labios, con los cuales había tenido varias fantasías. Sus lindos ojos como el mar, su voz dulce. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a terminar de vestirse, de lo contrario iba a llegar tarde, y su madre le iba a dar un gran regaño.

Hoy voy hablar con ella, aunque la tenga que perseguir toda la noche, y su padre Vegeta me rompa la cara. Necesito decirle que estoy soltero, y ella es una de esas razones, soy un imbécil, por no decirle que la amo. Pensó, y luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar, por todos lados había algún camarero, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la anfitriona familia estaba recibiendo los a invitados , bueno, Bulma y sus dos hijos, su esposo no se prestaba para aquellos. Sintió paz al ver que cierto personaje no llegó junto a su familia. Vaya que suerte tal vez no va a venir, y como sólo faltaba aquella familia, ya se podía retirar de ahí.

* * *

Lo más extraño es que nadie le echó de menos a él, quizás tenía alguna cita y se disculpó con su madre. Pensó. Pero estaba completamente equivocada, justo cuando iba a realizar sus primeros pasos para retirarse de allí, escuchó su voz. Sus miradas chocaron, y una extraña atmósfera se desató entre ellos, él la observó detalladamente, se veía tan linda con aquel vestido de calor rosa, destacando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Estaba perdido en ella, pero reaccionó cuando su amigo de infancia habló.

* * *

—Creí que ya no ibas a venir.

—Vaya, se me hizo tarde, amigo.

—Ya veo—dijo observando tal escenario.

La chica aprovechando la situación, se fue lo más pronto posible, una vez lejos de la vista de él, suspiró de amor, aquella noche estaba más hermoso que todas las veces, se veía muy guapo con camisa. Y el rojo le quedaba precioso. ¿Porqué llegó sólo? Se preguntó. Bueno, tal vez ella llega más tarde.

Caminó hasta el último rincón del jardín, y allí tomó asientos, dónde nadie la iba a poder ver, al menos Goten. Pero estaba equivocada, él la estaba buscando como el León a su presa. Y a lo lejos logró verla, vaya, sí que se fue lejos, sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Lentamente se acercó a ella, una extraña sensación se posó en su pecho, estaba nervioso, no tenía duda de aquello. A unos pocos pasos de ella, tragó saliva y tiró todo el orgullo de un hombre.

* * *

—Bra, yo necesito hablar contigo—anunció a sus espaldas.

Ella sintió que todo su mundo se terminó, su voz sonó tan penetrante, tan varonil, sus rodillas temblaban, su corazón aceleró su pulso, sin contestar, sin voltear a verlo, intentó salir corriendo, pero fue en vanos, él la detuvo de su brazo derecho.

—No tenemos ninguna conversación pendiente, Goten—le recordó—.Ahora quiero que me suelte.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—No lo haré hasta que no me escuches, Bra. Llevo tiempo tratando de que eso suceda, y ahora que tengo oportunidad, no te irás.

Ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, él sintió una descarga eléctrica. Tan fuerte era lo que sentía por ella que entre cerró sus ojos.

—Dime...

Entonces, allí la soltó pero se paró frente a ella. Con una mirada sincera comenzó hablar.

—Bra, sé que hace mucho tiempo existe un problema entre nosotros, has dejado de hablar conmigo, me sales huyendo donde quiera que nos vemos ¿Porqué lo haces?

Ella guardó silencio, él impaciente esperaba una respuesta.

—Por favor, Bra. Ya quiero dejar de ser tan tonto.

—La única tonta aquí soy yo. Que pierde su tiempo pensando en ti, no mereces nada de mí, Goten. No te hagas el imbécil.

Él respiró profundo, y en un movimiento inteligente, la dejó acorralada entre sus brazos, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, ella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca, él percatado de su reacción aprovechó.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Bra?—le susurró.

—Goten, yo sólo estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te besé, y te confiese todo lo que siento por ti?

La chica sintió que su corazón dio un salto, todo su cuerpo se congeló.

—Goten, yo te amo. Por eso te quiero lejos de mí. Por favor déjame ir—dijo bajando su mirada.

Él sonrió triunfante, y la soltó de su agarre, pero no para dejarla ir, sino para agarrar su delicada cintura

—Bra, yo te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar, no sé cuando caí rendido a tus pies, no hago otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti. Sé que sientes mal por mi relación, pero hace 3 meses que rompí ese estúpido compromiso. Y tú fuiste una de esas razones—levantó su cabeza lentamente, ella no decía nada, y casi en un susurró le dijo—¿Me das una oportunidad para desmontar que estoy hablando en serio?

—Goten, no te atreva a mentir, no quiero tener que romper tu cara.

—Sé que eres capaz de eso y más, pero con un no como respuestas, me vas a romper el corazón.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Y ella ya no iba a seguir viviendo en una eterna agonía.

—Gote, no sé, que decirte— dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar sus labios.

El chico entendió el sarcasmo, y le ayudó al levantarla de su cintura. Era un beso dulce y delicado, lleno de ternura, que poco a poco se fue terminando.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?—le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Quiero ser todo lo que quieras tener.

Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez más radiante que la misma Luna que los alumbraba.

Una vez más unieron sus labios, esta vez fue un beso lleno de placer, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, y sus bocas se devoraban sin ninguna restricción.

—Bra, tus besos tienen sabor a miel.

—Y los tuyos también, miel que yo quiero comer.

Una vez más unieron sus labios en busca de el sabor a miel.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones.**

* * *

 **Tengo muchos proyectos con esta pareja.**

 **¡Es que me encantan!**

 **Para los que les interese ver mi primer vídeo de ellos dos.**

 **Besos robados Goten & Bra. Tanto el vídeo como este fics pertenecen al Álbum "Amai Yume"**

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
